Fallen
by Chipmunkgirl234
Summary: 2 years have past since Alvin died and the others have tried to move on,but what if one little chipette supposedly mets him and claims he fell from Heaven will this news break Brittany or will she begin to believe? Sequel to Forgotten. R&R!
1. Snow day!

**A lot of people have been asking me if I was going to make a sequel to Forgotten and the answer is yes, here it is.**

_2 years have past since Alvin died in the destruction of the Gate, he saved the world as we know it from the poison known as the Darkness, I've tried to move on but it seems that my love for him has not perished over the last 2 years._

_I can't ignore this strange feeling either, that something bad is going to happen, that it's worse then the Darkness, and that maybe this time the world will end. _

**Brittany's pov.**

I slinked through the undergrowth my warm breath clouding in small wisps of fog before me, I tried to not make a sound, as I got even closer to the enemy with my weapon in hand.

Almost there, _WHACK! _I flinched and spun around to see my attacker's wide lime green eyes, I smiled evilly at the small chipette as I wiped the snow off my cheek.

"I got Aunt Bwittany!" she cheered as she took off through the knee-deep snow, I laughed softly and scampered after her.

"That wasn't fair Clover," I scolded playfully as I scooped her up in my arms and tickled her sides through the layers of clothing on her small one-year-old body, she squealed and laughed as she squirmed in my arms.

" HOT CHOCOLATE!" I froze in my tickling and looked towards the front porch where Eleanor was waving us all in, " Yay!" Clover cheered as I swung her up onto my back as I made my way into the chipmunk-sized mansion.

"Aunt Brittany we made a snow man to look like you!" two older chocolate brown chipmunks chirped as they pointed outside where eight snow men stood each had a resemblance to somebody in the house.

"Did you get pictures?" I asked curiously as I handed Clover over to Eleanor who smiled warmly at her daughter before taking her in, " Yeah a whole roll," the chipette chirped poking the camera that was in her brother's paws.

I smiled and herded them inside where warmth and hot chocolate was waiting, "Jason, Sam don't forget to take off your boots," Jeanette called from the kitchen.

" Ok Mom!" they both said as they helped each other with their snow caked clothes, I walked through the living room where Theodore was trying to bring the dying fire back to life.

"I got it," I said making him jump slightly before moving out of the way, I snapped my fingers and a blazing hot fire shot up the chimney before eating away at the wood.

"Thanks Britt," Theodore breathed looking relieved that he didn't have to try and figure out how to bring it back to life, I smiled softly at the plump blonde furred chipmunk before trotting up the stairs to my room to change.

The instant I stepped foot over the threshold of my room my stomach churned and I growled in frustration, there it was again that sick disgusting smell.

I walked farther into my room brushing my auburn bangs from my eyes as I tried to locate the smell, once again it just up and disappeared.

"Weird," I grumbled unwrapping the scarf from around my neck I began to chunk my cold wet clothes into the laundry bin by the door, I had just finished pulling on some nice warm sweats and a long sleeved pink shirt when a small cream furred head poked around the edge of the doorframe.

"Aunt Bwittany I saw Mr. Alvin again," Clover informed me as she waddled into my room, I gently picked her up and placed her on my small twin bed.

"Really? Was he in a dream again?" I asked as I fixed her small fluffy bangs that would always fall into her lime green eyes, "No, he was at the park, he pushed me on the swings," she said smiling up at me.

"You know he's dead sweetie, even though he may seem real and you've seen him in pictures doesn't mean he's here," I said softly as the burning grew in my throat and chest whenever I tried to explain this to her, her bottom lip came out in a pout and she shook her head suddenly acting very stubborn.

"He's here Auntie, he fell," she objected sternly, I frowned confused, well that was a new one, she never said he 'fell'.

"Ok he fell from where?" I asked deciding to see if she gave a reasonable answer, her eyes lit up as she titled her head back and pointed at the ceiling.

"Heaven!"

**Ok! So what do you think so far? It seems that something bad may be occurring that none of them know about, Theodore and Eleanor have a daughter named Clover, while Simon and Jeanette have twins named Jason and Sam. **

**R&R!**


	2. Pebble

**6 reviews for one chapter? That's ninja! Thanks for reviewing the first chapter guys I hope the rest of this story keeps you clinging to the edge of your seats, enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

**Brittany's pov. (cont)**

I stared dumbfounded at the one-year-old chipette perched on the end of my bed, I sighed and shook my head.

" Clo, he's dead honey there's no way on Earth that he could've 'fallen' from Heaven," I said softly, Clover frowned and puckered out her bottom lip as she folded her small arms over her chest.

"He did too," she grumbled stubbornly, I blame myself for that; she hangs around with me too much.

I stood up and sat beside her, I twisted my ring around trying to think of a way to make her see that people who died don't come back.

" Ok what does he look like?" I asked deciding to just play along since she learned to be stubborn from the best, "He looks different cause he fell, he has black fur and red eyes, they were scary at first but he's really nice," Clover chirped swinging her legs back and forth.

" Are you sure it's not some stranger?" I asked worriedly, she shook her head stubbornly as she cosntrated on her paws.

"He had a metal arm but he got his real one back from Life and Death, his parents!" Clover explained making my jaw drop; none of us had told the kids about the two strange chipmunks called Life and Death that had ruined Alvin's life.

" Clover honey do you want to come to the park?" Eleanor called making her daughter's head snap towards the doorway, "YES!" she cheered jumping down onto the floor she scampered awkwardly out of my room.

She's just making this all up; she's only one after all. I fell back onto my bed and frowned angrily up at the ceiling, life is cruel.

**Clover's pov. (Cause she's my OC and I can decide to make it her pov.)**

I flopped down onto the swing I had dusted free of snow, I peeked over my shoulder at where Mommy was searching the ground for her earrings.

"Lost them again?" I smiled and looked over to the swing next to mine to see him spinning around super fast, his tongue was sticking out as he grinned like a scary cat.

" Yeah," I answered smiling brightly as he came to a stop, " I'm going to puke," he groaned laying a gloved paw on the side of his head.

"Spinning makes me dizzy," I informed him happily, he nodded and began to kick at the snow.

" You look like yourself again," I pointed out as I reached over and poked his russet furred cheek, he chuckled and poked mine in return.

"Yeah once I got used to Earth again I was able to return to my true self," he explained simply, " You haven't cut your fur," I mumbled staring at the single braid on the back of his head.

He shrugged and sighed creating a small cloud in the cool air, " Yup I'm just being lazy," he mumbled leaning back in the swing, he ended up on the ground on his back.

I laughed out loud at his startled expression, " Ugh forgot I was in a swing," he moaned sitting up slowly as massaged his back.

"Clover honey could you come help me?" Mommy called making us both look over to see she had her back to us, " Ok! Mr. Alvin do you want to help?" I asked as I jumped down onto the snow-covered ground.

He jumped to his hind paws and shook his head, "Sorry Clo but I really need to get home," he said ruffling my fur making me pout.

" Aunt Bwittany calls me Clo too, do you still watch over her?" I asked trying to hide my hurt, " No, I wish I can though. She still hasn't told anybody she's sick has she?" he asked his golden eyes darkening in fear and pain.

I shook my head sadly, " No," I answered simply as he began to walk off in the direction he came from.

" Can I come?" I asked taking a few steps towards him, " No sorry Clo," he said without turning around.

I pouted and glanced back to see Mommy still searching the ground, I smiled before racing after Mr. Alvin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I raced down the darkened hallway my heart drumming wildly inside my ears as the mean men chased after me, they smelled like that stuff that Brittany showed me once and told me it was very bad and to never touch.

Why did they smell like, that beer stuff and why were they chasing me?

I stumbled and fell landing heavily on my chest, I gasped for air and crawled a few feet trying to get back up.

"Hey there girly, aw did you falls?" I turned around and stared up with wide eyes at the stinky gray furred chipmunk that was slowly coming towards me, he reached out with sharp claws, I screamed.

"Bruce you Meany!" a small pebble colored chipmunk smashed a bat against Mr. Bruce's head making him stumble back a few paces, " You're that runt that Alvin took in along with your little friends huh?" he snarled yanking the bat from Pebble.

His silver eyes narrowed dangerously making him look scary, a russet furred paw smashed into Mr. Bruce's jaw knocking him to the ground, he lay there unmoving.

"Lay off," Mr. Alvin snarled as he stood behind Pebble his arms crossed firmly over his strong chest, "Yeah!" Pebble added snickering as the others quickly scrambled away leaving their boss on the ground.

"James," Mr. Alvin said raising a eyebrow down at the chipmunk who smiled innocently up at him, " Sorry Daddy, but little Princess was in trouble," Pebble explained looking at me with wide warm silver eyes.

He turned and spotted me, "Clo," he sighed picking me and Pebble up he carried us farther down the hall.

" I'm Clover," I chirped smiling at James, " I'm James," he echoed happily.

" I'm going to call you Pebble," I informed him making Mr. Alvin laugh, " Then you'll be Little Princess," Pebble said grinning lopsidedly.

" Young love," Mr. Alvin, cooed laughing.

**Muhhhhaaaaa another chapter complete! If you liked it then review and favorite, if you didn't then I'll bury you under a thousand chipmunk plushies. **

**So REVIEW! **


	3. A familiar face

**Remember to R&R! that's all I have to say ;) **

**Brittany's pov. **

My chest ached and my stomach churned as I returned to the real world, I frowned up at the ceiling and slowly sat up rubbing the throbbing spot on my chest.

" Ellie honey please calm down, where did you last see Clover?" my head snapped around to my door which was slightly ajar, " B-by the swings, oh god Theo I shouldn't have turned my back to her! What if some sick twisted man is hurting her right now?"

Clover is missing? I jumped off my warm soft bed and scampered down the stairs, " She's gone?" I asked once I reached the bottom.

Everyone was trying to comfort the blonde chipette who was currently clinging to her husband and crying into his shirt, " Yes they went to the park and Clover went to the swings, Ellie dropped her earrings and was only looking for them for at least five minutes, when she looked up she was gone," Simon explained softly.

I nodded and went to the coat rack, I yanked on my thick winter jacket then boots and my gloves, " Where are you going Aunt Brittany?" I turned to see Jason watching me curiously as I wrapped a scarf around my neck.

" I'm going to go bring Clover home," I answered as I opened the front door, " We want to come!" Sam cried as she and Jason began to get dressed.

" Sorry kids but I don't think Mom and Dad want you to come with me," I said smiling warmly down at them before slipping out the door, I raced for the small blue car and climbed into the drivers seat.

I frowned at the dashboard as I pulled out of the driveway, who in their right mind would take little Clover? She's only one although she seems really smart for her age, I smiled sadly as I remembered the time when I had asked Simon and Jeanette if she was actually their daughter.

Now that I think about it she acted strange all the time claiming that her 'friends' were real and that Alvin was alive.

My heart clenched painfully as images of the russet furred chipmunk flashed across my field of vision, I shook my head firmly, I will not break down now, Clover needs me.

I reached the park rather quickly only to find that no one was there, I climbed out of the warm machine and frowned up at the frosted arch, how could someone take her when there's no one here. I thought as I made my way towards the swings, I blinked in shock at the two swings cleared completely of snow.

Ellie didn't swing with her they said she had been searching for her earrings, which she always managed to misplace or lose, Clover oh god I hope she's all right.

My gut tightened up and I winced as I felt the salty liquid rising in my throat, I covered my mouth quickly trying to fight it down. I had no idea why I had suddenly started to vomit up blood and I had to admit it scares me but right now Clover needs help and I'm not going to let my 'sickness' stop me from finding her.

I smiled slightly as I turned to study the small empty lot filled with two tall apartments and smaller shops, I was always the stubborn one I thought as I took off towards the buildings.

Please let her be ok, please don't let me be too late. I thought as my breath came out in small sharp gasps that turned into tiny wisps of clouds, I bolted over the worn down pavement and up the steps of one of the apartments.

"CLOVER! CLOVER YOU IN HERE!" I yelled gazing down the first twisting hallway, "AUNT BWITTANY!" my heart lodged in my throat as her small voice carried to me from deeper inside the building.

" I'M COMING CLO!" I informed her as I dropped to all fours and scurried down the hallway, my paws echoed dully as my eyes scanned the open apartments and darker hallways that branched off the main one.

Suddenly her scent hit my nose and I smiled brightly knowing I was closing in on her, pain shot through the back of my head causing me to trip over my own paws. I hit the ground and skidded against the carpet before lying limply on the floor, " Got her!" a deep ruff voice boomed happily.

I blinked multiple times trying in vain to get rid of the blurry forms walking towards me, " Don't see many pretty ones like her huh Bruce?" another younger voice sneered as something hot and rough grabbed my wrist making a defensive growl rip out of my throat.

" Oh still got some fight in ya doll?" anger flared inside my stunned body and my eyes focused intently on the gray furred chipmunk holding me up roughly by my wrist.

" Don't. Call. Me. Doll," I hissed slamming my other paw into his already buried face making him drop me hard, I gritted my teeth against the pain as the back of my head connected with the floor.

The others quickly surrounded me, " Oops," I said smiling up at them as I tried to use my powers, only to realize that I hadn't been able too for a while now.

Fear shot through my body as Bruce grabbed hold of my jacket ripping it to shreds with his long black claws, " Looks like we're going to have to teach you a lesson," he sneered grinning wickedly as my jacket fell away.

" Leave her alone!" their heads shot up shocked as a small blonde chipette placed herself between me and the thugs, " Clover!" I cried in shock as she spread her arms out wide resembling an eagle, " You again?" a smaller chipmunk asked as he and the others glanced around nervously.

How could they possibly be scared of her? I thought confused as I struggled to sit up, " Hi," I jumped slightly as a young tan-black chipmunk tried to help me up.

" Oh your bodyguard isn't here is he?" Bruce asked storming up to Clover he grabbed her roughly by the front of her shirt and lifted her off the ground until they were eye level, "No but I'm here," she answered in a strange cold voice that made my whole body go rigid.

Suddenly glowing white wings sprouted from her small back making Bruce drop her and stumble back his dark black eyes wide in fright as she landed gracefully on the ground.

" GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled making me and the chipmunk cringe as her wings flared out, they didn't move however they just stared at her wings for a moment before they started to laugh!

" You're a good angel! You won't lay a finger on us!" the smaller chipmunk roared between laughter, a eerie feeling suddenly washed over all of us making the thugs laughter die down.

" She won't, but I'll be more than happy too," a dark spine chilling voice sneered, this time they all scattered screaming something about a 'demon angel' and other nonsense.

" Clo?" I whispered finally getting to my hind paws shakily, she didn't move a muscle or even acknowledge that I had spoken.

" Clover," I snapped grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around, I flinched as I saw the small raindrop like tears falling down her face.

" I-I'm sorry, I-I should've told you," she whimpered with her bottom lip trembling, I shook my head and picked her up.

" Tell me what?" I asked wiping her tears away, she sniffed and sighed heavily as her wings suddenly vanished.

" That I was reincarnated from a angel," she whispered as her eyes strayed over my shoulder, her face lit up and she squirmed out of my frozen arms.

" Mr. Alvin! Thanks again for saving us!" she cried, I slowly turned around as I tried to wrap my brain around what she just said.

I swear my heart stopped beating as my eyes met his, " A-Alvin,"

**Holy burritos! Clover is actually a reborn angel and Brittany finally met this 'Mr. Alvin' Clover had been hanging out with, please R&R!**


	4. He's alive? How?

**I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update this story I've been kind of busy lately what with school starting next week and everything.**

**I probably won't be able to update as much once I do start school so I'm sorry, anyways enjoy!**

**Brittany's pov. **

My whole body was as stiff as I board as his molten gold eyes burned into mine, "y-you're a-alive," I whispered trying to suppress the sob ripping up my throat.

A small smile broke across his russet furred face, " Britt," tears dripped down my cheeks as my heart began to race at the sound of his voice, please god please don't let this be another dream. I pleaded as I raced towards him; my body collapsed against his as the sob finally broke free.

His arms wrapped around me and held me against him leaving not an once of space between us as he buried his face into my fur, " Please, please don't ever leave again," I whimpered between sobs as I clung to him for dear life.

" I won't, I promise," he assured me his warm breath washing over me, I inhaled his scent as my body shook with emotion, " Good," I managed to laugh softly into his shirt.

" Aunt Bwittany why are you crying?" I wiped furiously at my eyes and peeked over Alvin's arm, " I'm crying cause I'm happy Clo," I explained reaching out and touching the top of her head softly.

A bright smile appeared on her face, " I told you Mr. Alvin was here," she half gloated half explained, " Sorry," I said softly making her shrug.

" It's fine, Mr. Alvin it's getting cold out here," Clover stated as the chipmunk beside her looked around with curious silver eyes, " Yeah," he agreed taking Clover's paw in his own.

" Ok let's head back to the room," Alvin said simply as he slowly released me, I looked up at him blinking away a few stray tears.

He seemed to understand the confusion clouding my eyes cause he smiled warmly which sent my heart beating painfully against my ribs, " I'll explain everything," he whispered placing a small kiss against my nose making me smile brightly up at him.

One arm remained wrapped around my waist as Alvin led me back to the room, I can't believe he's alive, I just can't believe that after two years of thinking he was dead he was here the whole time.

I frowned at that thought just as we reached a door that was left slightly ajar, Clover pushed it open and towed the chipmunk inside with Alvin and I close behind.

" Took you long enough," a older voice grumbled clearly annoyed, Alvin rolled his eyes making a smile pull at my lips.

" I'm older then you Jasmine, I can come and go as I please so shut up," Alvin snapped glaring half-hearted daggers at the tan chipette lounging on an old green couch, her dark blue-gray eyes locked on mine and she smiled warmly.

" Finally found her? Took you long enough," she snorted dodging a shoe that Alvin managed to get a hold of, " Could you just fix something up for Clo and James please, where's Jack," Jasmine raised an eyebrow at the name and pointed a finger towards the window.

" Again!" Alvin whined frowning, " Yep ok kiddies who wants pizza!" Jasmine cheered making the two younger ones smile and follow her into an old white and tan kitchen, Alvin groaned and slipped his arm off my waist making me suddenly feel unprotected.

" Pizza, Jazz you don't give growing kids pizza," he said as he dug around in the cabinets for something else even though Clover and James were already devouring a slice of pizza. I walked into the kitchen with my arms folded across my stomach, " Too late," I informed him ruffling James sandy brown fur.

Alvin turned and sighed loudly as he gave up and came over to me wrapping his arms around my waist he hugged me tightly and kissed my neck making me squirm.

" I have eyes!" Jasmine cried disgusted making Alvin smirk evilly, " Then close them," he advised kissing my neck again, I giggled and reluctantly pushed him away.

" You have some explaining to do remember?" I asked him making him pout, " Fine," he groaned.

" Yay story time!" James cheered leaving his pizza crust behind he grabbed Alvin's paw and tried to tow him back into the living room.

Clover joined in the effort and they both managed to drag him to the couch, I flopped down beside him and he instantly draped his arm across my shoulders bringing him into his side which I happily snuggled into.

Clover curled up in my lap while James curled up under Alvin's other arm, Jasmine lazily hung off the side of a chair her tan fur falling around her face.

Alvin took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, " I died twice now and both times I came back, each time with a burden that I have to carry,"

**Please don't kill me! I've never fallen in love or lost someone and they came back so I suck at this. I'm trying though so that counts!**

**Alvin's back! Oh they're so cute together I'm glad I decided to bring him back. Ok so you know the drill, R&R if ya want more or if ya love me ^.^**

**R&R or I kill Clover!**

**Clover: O.O what did I do?**

**Not really, just REVIEW! Sorry Clo!**


	5. HEAVEN! Nope back to earth

**Please forgive me! I know I haven't updated any of my stories in like forever and the one to blame is school! Yeah blame school!**

**I'm just joking, without school I wouldn't be able to use a computer read or write so for those of you who hate school like me just think that without it we wouldn't be any where, we'd still be cavemen. **

**Sorry I ramble, ok I hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

**Alvin's pov. (Flashback)**

"He's not moving,"

"I know, don't touch him! Stupid you might mess something up!"

"You can't boss me around just cause you're older Zeke!"

"Shut up," I grumble rolling over so I'm laying face down on the bed, wait bed? I shoot up gasping my eyes darting around wildly only to land on a young chipmunk and chipette.

"Where am I?" I demand standing up, "Careful Mr. Alvin! You might not be used to your legs yet!" the chipmunk cried as he reached out to catch me.

"I'm fine and what do you mean not used to my legs?" I asked frowning down at them; the chipette bit her bottom lip casting her lime green eyes to the spotless floor.

"You died Mr. Alvin, you're in Heaven," she mumbled tracing a pattern on the floor with her toes; I blink confused before bursting out into laughter.

"Yeah right! Like I'd ever belong here!" I cackle clutching my stomach with both my arms as I struggle to get air between laughs, "She's serious," the chipmunk growled protectively making my laughter die down.

My eyes drift down to my arms and I freeze, no metal my arm is real. I poke my flesh making sure I wasn't just hallucinating, "I'm dead," I whisper making sure I understood.

"Yeah," the chipette chirps softly, "I'M FREAKING DEAD! I CAN'T BE DEAD! I mean I knew there was a chance I would die but I thought that the Black Stone would help protect me, I didn't think I'd actually kill myself! I gave Britt the ring and everything, I wanted to marry her and now she knows that she can't cause I'm DEAD!"

They both merely stared at me as I stood there panting after my little outburst, "Yup that sucks, Clo you want to go to the park?" the chipmunk asks taking the chipette's blond paw in his black one.

"Yeah!" she cheers following him out of the room, "Wait! I wake up confused and stressed and you two just walk out?" I ask following after them.

"Well it's Heaven, go find some of your family or something," the chipmunk suggests shrugging, "I'm not even sure if they're here," I growl still trailing them.

"I'm Zeke, this is Clover, we died in a fire, what about you?" Zeke asks peering over his shoulder at me with bright pale blue eyes, "Explosion, I destroyed the Gate," I answer quietly.

"Sweet, did it hurt?" he asks curiously as he leads us out of the house, "I-I don't remember," I whisper frowning as I furrow my eyebrows together.

Did it hurt when my body was ripped apart by the blast? Did I survive a few moments and died gasping for air? Did Brittany see me die?

"Mr. Alvin!" I'm ripped out of my thoughts by Clover who had released Zeke's paw to clasp my own, "You can see Bwittany," she informs me beaming a dazzling smile up at me.

"Really? How?" I ask leaning down so I'm level with her lime green eyes, "There's a pool that let's us see our family and stuff if they're still alive, all we have to do is think about them," she explains dragging me along.

My eyes drift around taking in the perfect world surrounding me, everything just seems untouched by humans and other creatures alike, there's no trees laying on their sides from storms, there's no earth rooted up by insects or man.

A few chipmunks walk by laughing and smiling at each other as they carry on a conversation, both seem at peace with each other as if the topic they're talking about is one they both enjoy and agree on.

"See," I look down at the swimming pool of crystal clear water raising a eyebrow confused, "Uh yeah, water," I mumble sitting down lazily.

"No silly, show me Bwittany please," I smile at the way the eight year old pronounces the auburn furred chipette's name, "She sometimes has trouble with her r's," Zeke explains as the water begins to swirl and fade until a image appears.

Brittany is sitting on a large porch her chin resting on one of the rails as she peers out at a calm open yard; I squint and look closer titling my head slightly.

Her fur is longer, "H-how long have I been here?" I ask not breaking my focus on the chipette's rippling appearance, " One year, in Earth time," Zeke answers simply.

"One year," I echo quietly feeling my eyes widen, Clover suddenly giggled making us turn to look at her. Her body was slowly fading but it seemed as if she was being tickled by the way she squirmed, my eyes widened even further.

"What's happening to her?" I ask shocked, "She's becoming someone new, she's going to be a baby," Zeke answers with a large smile on his face.

She completely vanishes and I frown, "I've been sleeping for a whole year and you two have been watching me," I mumble staring at the last place her eyes had been.

"It's been a few hours here but on Earth it's been a whole year," Zeke says slightly annoyed.

I jump to my hind paws, "I want to go back," I said stubbornly. "You can't, you have to be chosen to live again," Zeke mumbles yawning as if he was bored by the topic, I narrow my eyes and lean over him.

"There has to be another way, I don't care if I just got here, I'm going back," I hiss through my teeth making his eyes drift up to mine.

"Then you'll have to fall or jump whichever you want to call it," he explains pointing to the clear pool; I walk closer to its edge and peer down into it.

"One more thing, you'll be classified as a fallen angel and there's a good chance that you won't come back if you die again, and when you reach Earth, you'll be a ghost for a year at the most, no one will be able to see you in that year's time," I gawk at the speech the ten year old just gave.

"Just be careful Alvin, just because I look young doesn't mean I'm actually this age," I frown and glance over my shoulder to see a familiar aged face.

"Good luck son and if you see your father down there tell him his old man said hi and not to punish you for giving up your ever lasting life," he laughs gently pushing me with his hind paw sending me into the pool.

Yes I did some time skips but I thought it'd be boring to explain every single day so I made this kind of weird time difference.

**In case you didn't know this Zeke is Alvin's grandfather who decided to look like his younger self, yes the Clover that Alvin met in Heaven was the same Clover that is now Ellie and Theo's daughter. **

**Please remember to R&R!  
><strong>

**Peace!**


	6. He's real

**Tonight, tonight!**  
><strong>There's a party on the rooftop, top of the world<strong>

**Tonight, tonight!**

**And we're dancing of the edge of the Hollywood sign**

**O.O oh snap I was singing, oops! Hey guys as you can tell I'm in an awesome mood and I have some songs stuck in my head. **

**I want to make some cute fluff scenes in some chapters but I suck at fluff, I love reading it! But I suck at writing it so if I do make a fluffy scene between Alvin and Brittany and it SUCKS dirt, go easy on me. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to R&R or I'll stalk you! XD**

**Alvin's pov. (Again)**

"You fell back to Earth just for me?" I smile at her and nod, "Uh huh," I answer happily. "IDIOT!" I blink shocked as I rub my throbbing cheek, " You shouldn't have done that Alvin, it was stupid and reckless and now you might never get to go back! I could've lived!" Brittany was now off the couch and pacing back and forth my eyes following her closely.

" I don't care, I'd rather live here with you and never go back then to live up there and only see you through a pool of water," I informed her as I stood up and grabbed both her paws in mine, her eyes met mine as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

" I love you and I'd do it all over again just to see you smiling and happy," her lip trembles as tears begin to mist in her eyes, " You're getting soft," she said giggling making me frown and raise an eyebrow.

She playfully pushes me away and looks at the kids occupying the room, " So who wants to come back to my house," she hums, as she looked each one over.

James and Jazz jump up beaming brightly, " Really?" Jazz asked narrowing her eyes making Brittany smile.

" If I'm bringing his butt with me you'd be left to take care of James and the other guy, so from now on I'll be taking care of you and I might let him help," Brittany explained jabbing a thumb in my direction.

" Hey! I've been taking care of them for little over a year now," I whined, " I know, come on kids," Brittany chirped picking up Clover and placing her firmly on her hip while I grabbed James and put him on my shoulders making him squeal happily.

Jazz followed us out of the run down apartment and out into the snow, " What about Jack?" James asked as he pulls on my fur making my mouth twitch in pain every now and then.

" He'll find us, he always does," Jazz assured the younger chipmunk as we trekked through the snow towards a chipmunk sized car; I raised an eyebrow at the color.

Brittany noticed my face and frowned, " What?" she asked as she opened one of the back doors revealing a carseat which she placed Clover in. " Nothing just thought it'd be a different color," I answered as Jazz climbed in next, I placed James in her lap and she buckled them in.

" It's Simon's car," she explained getting into the driver's seat which left me with the passenger, the car heated up pretty quickly and soon the snow caked to our paws and fur all melted.

Brittany's sapphire blue eyes were trained intently on the road ahead of us and soon we were pulling into a long driveway, I heard James and Jazz gasp as they took in the chipmunk sized mansion.

" You live in a castle?" James asked looking over at Clover who giggled, " Yeah," she answered happily as we unloaded them.

"CLOVER!" I jump as a blur of green and blonde races past me devouring the little chipette who squealed in surprise, I blink multiple times as I watch a older Eleanor cry and gush over the little creature in her arms.

The crying chipette is joined by a smiling Theodore who also got a little older, both of them keep asking Brittany how she found her not noticing me or the kids standing right behind them until… " Who are you?" I look down and meet two curious pairs of eyes, one blue while the other violet.

Jason and Sam, I thought studying the twins, " Alvin," I answer simply making Jason narrow his violet eyes.

" Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he asks frowning, I laugh and lean down so I'm staring right into his intelligent eyes.

" Yes but I defy the laws of science so I can never die," I inform him in a dark and sinister voice making him and Sam take a timid step back, " Alvin!" a snow ball makes contact with my ear and I shoot up rubbing the melting ice away.

" Don't scare them like that," Brittany says sighing heavily as she takes in their little forms, " Sorry, hey watch this!" I chirp leaning down and scooping up some snow I squeeze it in between my paws, black light begins to seep from the cracks between my fingers making them inch forward.

I open my paws to reveal little ice sculptures of them, " Wow that's amazing!" Sam gushes as she takes hers from my paws; Jason nods in approval as he too takes his.

"Alvin?" I look up from the smiling kids to see the four adults staring at me with mixed emotions on their faces, Eleanor looked stunned and happy as I slowly straightened up, Theodore looked like he just swallowed a fly, while Simon and Jeanette both horrified.

" Aw no surprise party?" I asked faking hurt. " It is a surprise party, but for us," Simon mumbles walking forward.

I watch him closely and realize we're the same height; he reaches out and pokes me in the eye! I flinch back clutching my irritated eye, " Dude really? Ugh that freaking hurt!" I yelled rubbing furiously at it.

" He's real,"

**I'm adding humor cause laughter is the best medicine and it's 100% true, I laugh all the time and I haven't gotten sick, even though every one in my house has a cold.**

**R&R!**

**Peace!**


	7. Will you marry me?

**Hey guys I'm back, you're probably wondering why I'm not in that great of a mood well I'm sick. Yup and I feel pretty crappy so I don't know how well this chapter is going to go.**

**So yeah I've been thinking that this story needs more Alvin and Brittany, and apparently so have a lot of you, well here it is!**

**I would love to make it all romantic and stuff but I suck at that and I can't make it too romantic, I mean I can get to the point where's its supposed to be but you guys will have to make up the rest considering that if my parents found this, bye bye Fanfiction account!**

**So yeah, maybe when I get my own computer but for now you'll just have to use your imaginations, so please enjoy and no flames.**

**Don't forget to R&R or I will hunt you down and force you to press the review button!**

**P.S. I've been taking writing lessons so if this chapter seems a little different then that's probably my new writing style so forgive me!**

**Brittany's pov.**

I roll over and bury my face deep into my pillow, must get back to sleep, must get back to sleep.

A floor board creaks making my ear twitch towards the sound, I groan and peek out from under my thin covers trying to see who would be sneaking past my room this early in the morning, ok so its 12.

The floor groans again as a figure slinks past my open doorway trying desperately to be quiet, " Alvin," I growl glaring daggers at him making him freeze.

He glances over at me and smiles sweetly, " Morning, everyone kind of went off and left us here, I just woke up and found this note," he explains as he walks into my sun baked room and flops down onto the edge while holding out a yellow sticky note.

I sit up and snatch it away, " Guys, the twins wanted to go see the new museum over in Texas so we'll be gone for a few days, Theo and Ellie decided to take the other's on a camping trip sense the snow finally melted, hope you have fun! Love your big happy family," I sigh and crumple the note up before tossing it lamely at my garbage bin.

" You missed," Alvin mumbles before flopping down across my legs making me jump and unable to move, I sigh and reach out to comb my fingers through his tangled head of russet fur.

" Wanna watch a movie?" I ask as I finally got the last knot out and was able to smoothly run my fingers through his fur, " Noooo, keep doing that," he moans scooting closer.

I laugh and poke his nose, " No," I answer trying to push him off, " Ugh, noooo, leave me be!" he whines rolling over he wraps his arms tightly around my waist and buries his face into the belly of my tank top.

I squeak at the tickling sensation I get from his nose digging into my stomach, he wiggles his head tickling me further.

" Stop!" I cry giggling as I wrestle to get him off, " Uhnmhtuhe," I raise an eyebrow and stop trying to free myself.

" What?" I ask, he sits up his fur sticking out wildly from where it had rubbed against my tank top, " I said I missed hearing you laugh," he answers simply making my cheeks heat up.

I smile softly and fix his fur, " I missed you, a lot," I confess quietly just as my stomach growls loudly making Alvin crack up.

I pout and cross my arms over my chest, " Not funny," I grumble sticking my bottom lip out.

He leans forward and gently kisses my pouting lips before hopping down onto the floor, " I made pancakes," he chirps as he turns and walks off down the hall.

" Food!" I cheer kicking off my covers I race out of my room only to be stopped in midair by two strong arms, I squeak in shock as I'm flung easily over his shoulder.

" What have you been eating? Air?" Alvin asks and he pinches the spot above my tail, " Paws off!" I snap blushing furiously as I stare at the floor.

" Don't act like you didn't like that," Alvin says in smug tone, " Shut up," I mumble as we reach the stairs, my eyes widen and I dig my claws into his lower back making him flinch.

" Put me down," I order digging them in deeper when he begins to easily walk down, " No, you're my hostage, you're going to help me raid the kitchen," he says as he reaches around and plucks my claws from his skin.

" Awww but I wanted to be the look out!" I whine fighting back laughter, " Look out for what?" he asks placing me onto the floor once we reached the bottom.

" Ghosts," I answer skipping into the kitchen I snag the plate piled high with chocolate chip pancakes, I shove two into my mouth and chew them up easily before shoving in two more.

Alvin walks into the kitchen as I finish those two off, " I'm full," I announce setting the plate down I go to fridge and open the freezer, I pop two ice cubes into my mouth and roll them around with my tongue.

" I hate how fast the weather changes," I mumble around the melting ice, " I know, I've only been here two days and it's gone from 0 to 100!" he complains behind me making me smile.

" Well it's not called Global Warming for nothing, plus it was the end of winter and the weather is always warmer in California," I state shrugging as the cold water trickles down my throat.

I reach in and grab two more before shoving them into my mouth too, " I want ice," Alvin says suddenly sounding close by, I turn around to face him and see him standing barely a few inches away.

I peer up at him and move the ice cubes to the side of my mouth, " Then get some," I suggest making a move to step away from the freezer when his arms encircle my waist bringing me flush up against him.

I open my mouth to ask him what the heck he's doing when his lips press against mine and his tongue dips into my cooled mouth, he scoops the ice cubes into his own mouth and breaks away before crunching them into water.

I stand there my cheeks burning as I watch him finish off my ice, " Hey!" I cry frowning at him, " You stole my ice!"

He smirks boldly at me, " Yeah, thanks," he chirps reaching around me he retrieves more and pops them into his mouth.

I growl loudly and grab his shirt yanking him down I crush my lips against his and force his lips apart with my tongue, I search his cool cavern for the ice but I soon realize that he had swallowed them whole.

His ice cold tongue gently massages mine, he soon dominates the kiss and he pushes me up against the fridge, I wrap my arms around his neck as my body begins to tingle from the sensation of his lips and his body rubbing against mine.

We break apart to catch our breath, " Alvin, what are we doing?" I ask confused as his lips attack my neck.

He pauses to answer, " Kissing," he answers simply before pressing his lips in the hollow of my collarbone, a breathless moan slips past my lips as I struggle to keep my thoughts in check.

" I meant, what does this all mean?" I ask breathlessly as I tangle my fingers into the fur on the back of his head, " It means that we love each other, and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that's why I gave you that ring," he answers stepping back to stare into my eyes.

" Well I accepted didn't I?" I ask him smiling widely, he grins stupidly and scoops me up in his arms.

" Not again! Alvin put me down!" I whine as he carries me into the living room, " Ok," he drops me onto the couch.

I sigh and use my elbows to sit up but he jumps over the side and lands over me, his legs resting on either side of my body.

I flop back my eyes widening slightly, " I love you, you know that right?" Alvin asks as he leans down and touches his nose softly against mine.

I nod silently as I reach up and wrap my arms securely around his neck, " Yes and I love you," I whisper as I peck his lips gently, " Will you marry me?" my breath catches in my throat as I stare up into his burning sunsets.

" Yes,"

Food, I sit up and rub my eyes yawning widely I swing my legs over the side of my bed and climb out, the blankets fall away and I realize that my clothes are missing, I yawn again and look through my drawers for clothes.

I find a light pink bra and matching under ware, I then pull on a dark gray tank top and pink shorts, " Hey you going to make breakfast by yourself?" I turn and see Alvin pulling on shorts.

" I was just going to make eggs," I mumble sleepily, he chuckles and walks around the bed, he plants a soft kiss on my temple and rubs my back, " I'll make it," he says before walking out of the room.

" Thank you!" I call as I dive back into bed, I stare up at the glow in the dark stars sticking to my ceiling and smile, I don't have to wait long before I hear him coming back.

" Breakfast is served my queen," he drawls in a pretty convincing British accent, " Yum food, thank you butler," I say in a singsong voice as I sit up and take my plate.

Alvin settled beside me and shares my plate, " These are amazing, did God bless you with cooking skills," I ask as I lick the crumbs off my fork, Alvin laughs and shakes his head.

" No, I just found one of Theo's cook books," he answers as he leans over and licks the crumbs from the edges of my mouth, I squirm and gently push him away.

He growls quietly and moves closer so his body is almost hovering over mine, " We just woke up," I inform him giggling softly as he rubs his nose into my neck.

" So,"

**I don't write love scenes! Sorry people maybe when I'm older but I'm pretty sure you know what happened, right?**

**Well I hope you liked it and I hope I was at least decent at writing this chapter.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**P.S. How many of you guys want a new addition to the family to make its appearance in the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Peace!**


	8. Triplets

**Hey! What's up? I've been having really bad writers block lately with a lot of my stories and I think it's because of school and stuff, I went swimming the other day and even tried to weight board!**

**I kept falling flat on my face into the water and now my body hurts everywhere! That's why I'm home today!**

**All right guys here's the new chapter for Fallen, don't forget to R&R!**

**Alvin's pov. **

I yawn widely and flip lazily through the channels my eyelids feeling heavy, " Alvin," I peer over at the sleeping chipette stretched out across the entire length of the couch, I tickle her hind paws.

" Yes?" I ask curiously as she squirms, she opens her eyes sleepily, " I think they're home," she answers just as the sound of tires on gravel reach my ears.

" Huh I guess you're right," I muse gently moving her paws off my lap, she grins and stands up stretching, " Women always are," she gloats as she runs for the door and yanks it open just in time to be tackled by five little bodies.

" AUNT BRITTANY!" they all scream as they hug her to death, Brittany laughs and struggles to free herself from the wiggling bodies, " UNCLE ALVIN!" I jump startled as I'm tackled to the ground.

" AH! HELP THEY'RE TRYING TO EAT ME!" I cry as I claw at the ground for added affect, the kids only laughed and continued to try and hold me down.

" You know if you're that scared of kids I'd hate to see what would happen if we had some of our own," Brittany says as she leans over me, " I'd be awesome as a dad, I'd spoil them rotten," I inform her as James bites my tail.

" OW! YOU'RE NOT A PUPPY!" I cry as I push myself up, they squeal as they all tumble to the floor.

" Finally," I look up to see Simon and the others walking into the house, I stifled a laugh as they hobbled into the house.

" Oh my gosh you guys look terrible!" Brittany cries in horror, Jeanette casts a halfhearted glare at the auburn furred chipette, " None of them would sleep a wink, they all wanted to do something different every five minutes," Theodore croaks as he collapses onto the couch.

Eleanor joined her husband, " We weren't that bad," Jazz grumbles crossing her arms over her stomach.

Clover shakes her head her lime green eyes glowing, " Nuh uh, we were bad, remember when Jason and Sam blew up some of the hotel room," she pipes up grinning sweetly from ear to ear.

" Well I kind of feel bad for your parents but then again…." I smirked when Brittany punched me in the shoulder, " Shut up," she hissed under her breath making me chuckle.

" You blew up the hotel room, that's cool," I state as I give Jason a high five, " Did Jack ever show up?" Jazz asks worriedly.

I shake my head and ruffle her fur making her scowl, " Nope sorry kido," I answer sadly.

Brittany hisses quietly beside me, I turn with a raised eyebrow, " You ok?" I ask watching as she places a paw on her stomach as if it were hurting.

" Yeah I'm fine," she assures me making me narrow my eyes spuriously, " You're lying," I growl playfully.

Clover places her small paw over Brittany and makes a face, " What is it?" she asks as her weirded out face turns to one in awe. She moves her small blonde paw so it lays flat against Brittany's stomach; Jazz steps up and copies her curiously.

" A baby!" she cries excitedly as her paw is moved by something, I feel the color drain from my face in shock, " What?" I whisper leaning down Jazz moves her paw and I put mine on Brittany's belly.

Clover squeals just as something kicks my paw, I jump back startled, " Three babies!" Clover cheers.

Brittany frowns and gently touches her stomach obviously in shock, " Babies?" Jeanette echoes as she and the others join us.

" Yeah," I whisper standing up I smile brightly, " Triplets," I chirp as Brittany's entire face lights up excitedly.

**I'm so sorry that this was so short but my arms are killing me and that's all I could come up with, yay babies!**

**I love babies, especially animal babies XD**

**Ok guys I'm going to let you decide what gender they should all be and then I'll come up with a list of names so you guys could pick your fav, ones!  
><strong>

**Remember to R&R and tell me what they should have!**

**Peace!**


	9. Author Note, READ PLEASE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**You're probably thinking 'what the heck! I waited this long just for an author's note?' I'm sorry guys, I really am but I need your help if I'm going to write the next chapter, yup I need YOUR help.**

**First off I want to have a vote for the gender and names of the babies of Alvin and Brittany, ok so here they are, please send in your choices through a review**

**Genders:**

**2 boys and a girl**

**1 boy and 2 girls**

**Names:**

**Boys- Blaze, Tyler, Alex, A.J**

**Girls- Sophie, Melody, Chloe, Lorrie**

**Ok so I'm going to go with the most results, I never pick favorites, so I'm going to let you guys decide ^.^ **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and to send in your votes, seriously thanks guys! I'm sorry I will try to update soon but I've got school and stuff going on so I may be awhile, I'm also open to suggestions for the upcoming chapter, like if you guys want a villain or something dramatic to happen, anything I'm open for anything!  
><strong>

**Thanks!**

_**Wolf out!**_


	10. Another AN

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm not dead! Yay! Ok so you guys sent in your thoughts and here's what we gots, 2 boys named A.J and Blaze and 1 girl named Melody, I went with the names that got picked the most.**

**I'm sorry once again for not updating and for probably getting your hopes up again :( I promise that the next chapter will be real and LONG as my present to you guys for being so awesome and understanding.**

**Also I'm willing take in an idea for a massive super villain, powers and names are welcome, I'll probably pick one that has big potential and that fits in well with the plot line.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Peace!**


End file.
